The Act of Helping
by RichAtSin
Summary: Gibbs is determined to help when his Senior Field Agent comes in with a problem. One-shot Slash


The Act of Helping

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I only wish I did, but I do own the plot.

Happy New Year everybody! It's been a while and why not try something new? Yes, this is slash, and yes this is my first attempt.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ah, the silence.

That was the thought that ran through Gibbs' mind as he sipped his black coffee. It was about five o'clock in the morning and Gibbs sat at his desk basking in the bliss of not having his rowdy agents there to bother him. That is, until there was.

A certain Senior Field agent burst through the doors screaming bloody murder. It took everything Gibbs had to not double-tap DiNozzo in between his eyes.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled, "What the hell's gotten in to you?"

Tony's head whipped to his boss, his eyes wide in horror. In seconds he was across the bullpen, shaking Gibbs back and forth as if he were a rag doll. With a frown Gibbs automatically shot his hand out and slapped Tony on the back of his head.

"Gibbs! Y'gotta help me!" Tony pleaded.

It took Gibbs only seconds to realize that Tony had been in yesterday's Armani shirt and dress pants. He also noticed that they were extremely disheveled. Tony was breathing hard, his skin shined with sweat, and he was slightly pale. A surge of protectiveness surged through Gibbs' body, and perhaps a bit of possessiveness as well. However, before he could even begin to ask what had happened, Tony had turned from slightly pale, to snow-white.

"An-tho-ny…" a man's voice filled the bullpen's silence. "Come on baby, why are you running from me?"

"Leave me alone, I don't go that way!" Tony enunciated each word with frustration.

The strange man had been stalking him since he'd had a drink at a local bar. It was obvious the guy had the hots for Tony, but Tony had turned him down – politely even. Tony was gorgeous and God he knew it. Men had asked him out before but that wasn't his cup of tea. He thought he made that clear to this obsessive man but apparently it hadn't gotten through to him as he was – literally – being chased through the streets of Washington all night.

"Please, you know you want some of me." said the man coming closer, "Besides, I'm not going to leave a good lookin', single man for someone else to take."

Gibb's eyes flashed and an instant he had Tony pinned to a wall with his wet and hot tongue down the younger man's throat. The stranger stopped in mid-stride, gaping like a fish out of water. Gibbs stopped the searing kiss reluctantly but rather quickly and snapped his head to the man pursing his DiNozzo. Yes, _his Dinozzo._

"Mine." he said ferociously.

The man pursuing DiNozzo visibly shook in fear, without hesitations he nodded.

"You-you got it man, I'll back off. S-sorry." he didn't even look at Tony one last time before running out of the building.

Gibbs let out an angry huff. How the hell could he get passed the doors anyway? Shouldn't the guards have stopped him before he had gotten up here? Suddenly Gibbs had an odd feeling and turned to see a gorgeous pair of green eyes burning with question and confusion.

_Yours?_

Gibbs came closer to DiNozzo, molesting the younger man's personal space yet again.

"Mine." Gibbs said. He then narrowed his eyes, _Got a problem with that?_

Tony's green eyes were smoldering, almost causing Gibbs' heart to stop. Slowly a smirk – a sexy one at that, adorned Tony's face. Gibbs' stomach flipped and it took all he had not to take him right then and there. The senior field agent let out a husky chuckle.

"I always knew you wanted a piece of this fine Italian. That's why you head slap me all the time… you can't stop touching me."

Gibbs was just about to headslap his agent, when he was suddenly hit with the biggest and sexiest grin Tony could muster. He couldn't take it any more. Gibbs' hand roughly grabbed Tony's brunette hair and Gibbs kissed the hell out of him.

The act of helping surely came with a shipload of rewards and Gibbs couldn't help but claim his.

* * *

End.

My first attempt at slash! How was it? Heheheh, review and maybe Gibbs and Tony will reward you too.


End file.
